The game of golf has attracted and frustrated participants for hundreds of years since it was officially invented in Scotland in 1457. Indeed, it is estimated that there are today over 24 million Americans who play golf. Over 456 million rounds of golf are played annually in the United States at over 15,200 American golf courses. Clearly, golf is a very popular sport and hobby for many people. And while golf is a relatively simple game, the mechanics of a good golf swing are very complicated. An improper golf swing is one of the largest impediments to golfers and their ability to play good rounds of golf, leading to errant shots. It is no surprise, then, that an improper golf swing is a major source of frustration for many golf enthusiasts.
There are many viewpoints on how to improve a golfer's swing and the subject has generated reams of discussion concerning the “proper” golf swing. One viewpoint that is described by golf professional Harvey Penick in his book “Harvey Penick's Little Red Book, Lessons and Teachings from a Lifetime of Golf” is that to optimize a golfer's swing, the golfer's weight should shift to the lead foot on the downswing (typically the left foot for right-handed golfers) while the elbow of the trailing arm is brought down against the golfer's torso. On the upswing or backswing, the elbow of the golfer's trailing arm should go back freely and not against the golfer's torso, but upon starting the downswing, the elbow should be moved downward to the golfer's torso until the ball is struck.
In many cases, golfers have been taught to hold a towel under the armpit of their trailing arm and to keep the towel from falling during the golfer's swing. However, this is inadequate and can lead to a golfer attempting to ensure that the trailing elbow is held against the torso on the upswing, which is unnatural, restrictive, and awkward for a golfer, and which may lead to incorrect mechanics on the backswing and downswing.
As in any sport, especially a sport that requires mastery of certain mechanics, like a golf swing, a user becomes proficient through practice and repetition. However, the repetition should be consistent so that bad habits do not creep into the golf swing and cause the bad habits to be incorporated into the golf swing.
While a golf instructor may tell and even show a golfer proper swing mechanics, it is often difficult for a golfer to make his or her golf swing habitual, without causing bad habits to creep into the golf swing thereby causing the golf swing to lead to errant mishits. A golfer may wish to repetitiously practice his or her golf swing, but may not have an expert or teacher around to ensure that the golf swing is performed consistently well each time to develop the proper muscle memory.
Many devices that purport to aid a golfer to develop a better swing often are usable only during “training” sessions—that is, sessions where a golfer does not actually hit a golf ball. For example, many golf training aids utilize a band stretched between the golfer's lead foot or other body part and the golf club itself that is designed to increase the strength of the swing, not the mechanics of the swing. Moreover, this device cannot be utilized to actually hit a golf ball. In addition, it is often difficult to remove training aids in the event the golfer wishes to hit a golf ball unimpeded by the training aid.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus. Specifically, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that effectively improves a golfer's swing, thereby improving the golfer's golf game.
Moreover, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that causes a golfer's trailing elbow to move downward into a proper position against the golfer's torso on the golfer's downswing. However, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that allows a golfer's trailing elbow to freely move on the golfer's upswing or backswing without causing the golfer to move in an unnatural or awkward manner.
In addition, need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that allows the user to practice his or her golf swing with consistent repetition. Specifically, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that causes a golfer to incorporate proper golf swing mechanics into his or her golf swing.
In addition, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that is relatively simple to manufacture, easy and uncomplicated to use, and leads to consistent results. Moreover, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that is comfortable to wear and may be easily attached and removed by a golfer when needed or desired.
Moreover, a need exists for an improved golf swing aid apparatus that may be utilized as a training device, without actually hitting a golf ball. Further, a need exists for a golf swing aid apparatus that may also be utilized in actually hitting a golf ball so that the mechanics developed during training can be realized when actually hitting a golf ball. Still further, a need exists for a golf swing aid apparatus that may allow a user randomly switch between utilizing the swing aid apparatus during some golf swings and not others during a practice session without the need to remove or alter the device.